Creepypasta: The Civil War Anthology
by KJMusical
Summary: When the apocalypse wipes out the Over Realm, Zalgo decides to expand the Under Realm to occupy the remains of the Over Realm. However, not everyone agrees with this new policy and the Under Realm has been split into two sides: The Mergers and the Chancers. One realm. Two sides. No way this can end well. Creepypasta musical fic. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Introduction

**Author's note: So, I thought I'd take a shot at musical writing. And what universe to choose than the Creepypasta universe?**

**Slenderman: But wait KJ, Duperghoul has done a musical with creepypasta characters! Are you trying to copy him?**

**No! Not at all! This musical is completely original! Trust me. Where as DuperGhoul's creepypasta musical is a slice of life comedy, mine's more an dark action thriller. You'll see what I mean. Besides, he's cool with it. Hell, he even helped me with some parts of the story!**

**Whenever a song comes up, you'll see the following table:**

**Song title:**

**Singers: **

**Musician Style:**

**Influence(s):**

**Song title and singer is obvious, but musician style is basically an idea of what the song will sound something like, usually similar to the artist mentioned. And the influence is basically the song that the performed song will be similar to, either in sound or lyrics. This is because I'm gonna be taking an influence from Ten Seconds Song's YouTube series '*Artist*'s *Name of Song* in 20 styles' when incorporating various musician styles.**

**I do not own the characters used in this musical story.**

* * *

The Over Realm. Once a beautiful place, bustling full of life and freedom. Inhabitants, known to the Under Realm as the 'human race', once lived in this place with little cares in the world. They were free to do whatever they pleased. As long as it was legal in their fair law system. They had everything. Technology, health care, education, law and order, finance and all the simple things in life.

However, that was back then. Now, the Over Realm was just a wasteland. You see, the Over Realm was a victim to its own need for violence. People went to war, blood was spilt, weapons were used and mass groups of innocent citizens died. The cities of the once bustling realm were now mere reminders of the brilliance the Over Realm once had before they went and blew each other into bloody pieces using God knows what kinds of weaponry. Some buildings were collecting dust and rubble, others were collapsing from years of neglect. But the neglect was the human race's fault too. Throughout their needless violence, they managed to completely wipe themselves clean off the map. The human race had killed each other off and was now extinct. All around the world, there is no signs of any life whatsoever, as if those who occupied the world just disappeared into thin air, leaving their creations and their marvels behind to decay and crumble. Electricity crackled and ash from the carnage was floating freely in the air. Electronics were broken and not working anymore. Fires run freely with no one around to put them out. The oceans are now poisoned by chemicals and other pieces of waste. If there were survivors, the Over Realm would be a very unsafe place for them to live in.

* * *

**Song title: 'Burning Atlas'**

**Singers: Unseen choir (possibly symbolising the human race)**

**Musician Style: Enya**

* * *

_[Verse 1]_

_Nothing more than a molecule of dust on an old broom._

_Nothing more than a flash of light in a dark room._

_We let ourselves burn out like a candle in the wind_

_Our own greed and pride, made us blind._

_[Chorus]_

_We just took what wasn't rightfully ours._

_Now the world dies like neglected flowers_

_No prayers can forgive us for this crime._

_Our presence only fades away with time._

_And now, because of our cruel antics_

_We're just embers on a burning atlas._

_[Verse 2]_

_The sky goes black with the smoke from our dying fires._

_Kingdoms fall where they stood, once proud empires._

_Only grey, yellow and brown shades blanket the earth_

_No one anywhere shall experience any more death nor birth_

_[Chorus]_

_We just took what wasn't rightfully ours._

_Now the world dies like neglected flowers_

_No prayers can forgive us for this crime._

_Our presence only fades away with time._

_And now, because of our cruel antics_

_We're just embers on a burning atlas._

_[Verse 3]_

_Power can easily get out of control_

_Even our children can't avoid this tole_

_This is certainly not a strange dream_

_It looks like the end, it seems._

_[Instrumental]_

_[Chorus]_

_We just took what wasn't rightfully ours._

_Now the world dies like neglected flowers_

_No prayers can forgive us for this crime._

_Our presence only fades away with time._

_And now, because of our cruel antics_

_We're just embers on a burning atlas._

* * *

**Written by: KJMusical &amp; DuperGhoul**

* * *

As the buildings fall to rubble, through the flames, another realm can be seen. As a stark contrast to the Over Realm, this realm is tidy, clean and looks in much better shape than the aforementioned realm.

This is the Under Realm. The realm where the many Creepypasta characters live in peace. A million creepypasta characters, living under their overlord's rule. Little crime, little trouble. Life was perfect in the Under Realm. At the far reaches of the Under Realm, away from the city areas was a large palace like mansion. This was the home of the overlord himself, Zalgo, although, he would often prefer to be referred to as 'Lord Zalgo'. His job is to rule over the creeps and creatures that dwell within the Under Realm. As of now, Zalgo sat on his throne, looking over the remains of the Over Realm through a glowing orb. After a few seconds, he puts it aside.

"Shadow Lurker!" he calls out, his voice heavy with a Russian accent. Almost immediately, a blue and black figure runs up. He has blue skin and pitch black eyes with small light blue pupils. He also wears a blue shirt with a black pattern going across it and black trousers. Over all this is a grey robe with a big hood over his head, parts of his black hair being visible from it. There is also a belt around his neck too. This was the aforementioned Shadow Lurker, Zalgo's personal assistant and second-in-command of the Under Realm. Zalgo brought back the orb and had another look around the Over Realm. "I cannot seem to find any sign of any human mortals anyway in the Over Realm." Zalgo continued. Shadow Lurker walked towards the orb and had a look as well. Then he started to speak, his voice having a Southern American accent. "Master, that lil' Over Realm is devoid of life. Every single human on that realm is deader than a door nail mah lord." he answered.

"The human race is now extinct, da?" Zalgo asked his personal assistant. Shadow Lurker replied with "Eeyup. Some crazy guy in some place called North Korea went off the deep end an' launched 'em so called nuclear missle thingys. After that, the whole Over Realm went ta' shit. Countries start throwin' up their bombs and things just went downhill from there, usin' chemicals, diseases and who th' hell knows and ended up killin' each other. Before they all knew it, they're dead, takin' every single lil' bit of land wit' 'em."

Zalgo moved the orb away, slowly taking in everything Shadow Lurker said to him. "Bozhe moy." Zalgo said, "Every single human in the Over Realm is mertvykh. How else am I going to find more slaves for my realm?", a little saddened by this fact, slumping into his throne, holding his forehead in his hand. Shadow Lurker placed his hand down onto Zalgo's arm. "Mah lord, ya can't. Not an'more." he said, sadly. Zalgo just sighed. "Now what?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. Shadow Lurker began walking away, leaving Zalgo to think. But he stopped at the doorway as an idea crept into his mind.

"Master. I have an idea for ya." Shadow Lurker said to Zalgo, who perked up at what he had said. Shadow Lurker moved back to stand in front of Zalgo on his throne whilst the latter leaned forward. "Shoot." he said. Shadow Lurker brought back the orb and viewed the Over Realm's ruins. "Why don't we merge the Under Realm with what remains of the Over Realm?" Shadow Lurker suggested, causing Zalgo to raise an eyebrow, unsure about the idea. "Hear me out mah lord! Think about this way: ya'll have millions of acres of lan' on that lil' realm. With something like that, you can finally reign over all of existance over Earth." Lord Zalgo then stood up and paced towards a large window that overlooked the Under Realm, still unsure about the idea.

"I don't know comrade. The idea sounds good, but I'm not entirely sure. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to try it out, but-." Zalgo began, before Shadow Lurker interrupted him. "Mah lord, it's easy."

* * *

**Song title: 'Take A Chance'**

**Singers: Shadow Lurker &amp; Zalgo**

**Musician style: Sia**

**Influence: 'Elastic Heart'**

**Italic lyrics: Shadow Lurker**

**Bold lyrics: Zalgo**

**Bold and Italic lyrics: Both**

* * *

_[Verse 1]_

_Ya'll won't face resistance of any kind, since the world is dead._

_No threats of fightin' back, so now you may rest your heavy head._

_The chances of failure to success, is zero to a million._

_Ya'll have no blood shed, from neither a soldier or citizen._

_[Pre-Hook]_

_Plus, ah know what ya want._

_Ya want something ya'll can flaunt._

_But guarantee ya'll be stuck in this zone_

_Should ya not move yourself from this throne._

_If ya still in doubt now, ask ya self this:_

_[Chorus]_

_If the humans gave up, would they've landed on the moon?_

_Would they have developed the bullet and gun from a harpoon?_

_Would they have mixed their cultures or stayed in one place?_

_Would they think the Earth was flat or even discovered space?_

_Just change your stance!_

_Your rule, you can enhance!_

_All ya need to do..._

_Is just take a chance._

* * *

Zalgo moved back to sit on his throne, Shadow Lurker following behind him. "Well mah lord?" he asked the dark over lord. Zalgo just looked at Shadow Lurker and sighed "I like your ideas S.L., but I've got a problem with the overall idea."

* * *

**[Verse 2]**

**What fun is it when they have no defences? **_(Our world still has hope)_

**The Over Realm is fine as it is. **_(We can't just take away hope)_

**Taking human land after the owner's death, will leave a bad reputation.**

**It just doesn't feel right, I've had enough of your presentation!**

_[Pre-Hook]_

_But mah lord, listen, the Over Realm's dead._

_No more will ya'll need to hang ya head._

_As a bonus, think of it this way:_

_Your kingdom shall awake with a new day!_

**[Hook]**

**If the humans gave up, they would all be poor and unsteady!**

**They wouldn't have developed higher armory, and be dead already!**

**They'd still argue over culture, religion and other differences!**

**They'd be idiotic and suspicious, and not even know space!** _(Exactly!)_

_So just change your stance!_

_Your rule, you can enhance!_

_All ya need to do..._

_Is just take a chance._

[Instrumental]

* * *

Zalgo stood up and paced around the room, thinking about the idea and its effect on the Under Realm. Shadow Lurker walked up to him, eager to hear what the lord has to say. "So tell mah lord. What's it gonna be? Ah can wait all night. Come on. What's it gonna be mah lord, yes or no? Are ya gonna go through with it or abandon it?"

* * *

_[Pre-Hook]_

_No matter what you do, the occupants will bow._

_The time for advancin' would be now..._

**(SILENCE!)**

[Brief moment of silence]

**That's it, I gave them enough chances.**

**Time for the Under Realm to advance...**

_(Now you're speakin' mah language mah lord!)_

_[Hook]_

_Would they've landed on the moon?_** (They'd be poor and unsteady!)**

_Would they have developed the bullet? _**(They'd be dead already!)**

_Would they have mixed their cultures? _**(They'd force thoughts in their face!)**

_Would they think the Earth was flat? _**(They wouldn't know space!)**

**I must just change my stance!**

**My rule, I can enhance!**

**I know what to do...!**

_**We just change our stance!**_

_**Our rule, we can enhance!**_

_**We know what to do...**_

**It's time for us... **_(It's time for us...)_

_**To take a chance!**_

* * *

**Written by: KJMusical &amp; Duperghoul**

* * *

Zalgo, after such an energetic singing session with Shadow Lurker, slumps back in his throne, a smile on his face. Shadow Lurker, smiling also, moved to stand beside his master. "I will do it! The human's have had their chance! It's our time to make a move." Zalgo said, Shadow Lurker smiling at this. "Our armies are at ya disposal mah lord. All ya need to do is an announcement to the rest of tha' Under Realm and map out ya plans." Shadow Lurker said.

A few seconds later, Zalgo rose out of his throne and walked over to a near by wall. He pressed a button which was connected to a speaker. After a few seconds of silence, another voice spoke over the speaker. This voice was female with a strong British accent. "You buzzed, my lord?" the voice spoke. Zalgo looked back at Shadow Lurker, that smile still plastered onto his face, before turning back to the speaker. He then held the button before speaking into the speaker. "Da. Could you please come to the throne room and bring some A3 sheets of paper?" Afterwards, he took his finger off the button and the voice returned after a few seconds. "Yes my lord. I'll be right there."

Zalgo smiled to himself as he then walked over to a nearby radio. He then put in a nearby CD and pressed play. After a few seconds of silence, True by Spandau Ballet started playing. Zalgo then shut his eyes and gentily swayed his hips to the rhythm of the song, quietly singing along to the song. Shadow Lurker stood and watched, amused by his lord's singing and swaying. After a while, Zalgo opened his eyes and noticed his assistant looking at him. "Don't act surprised. You know I love Spandau Ballet. This song especially!" he said. Shadow Lurker smirked and replied with "Ya know, the last time ah heard this song was back in the Over Realm. Ah was attendin' some school prom, disguised as a student to go after someone. This was playin' over the speakers and the humans began gripping each other and swayin'. Ah believe it's called a 'slow dance', is that right mah lord?"

Zalgo nodded. "Da, comrade. I'll show you how to slow dance like the Over Realm dwellers used to do."

He then walked towards Shadow Lurker. The two of them, when standing side by side, were almost the same height, Zalgo being slightly taller than Shadow Lurker. Zalgo took one arm around Shadow Lurker's waist, placing Shadow Lurker's free arm around his own waist before taking his other hand in Shadow Lurker's and locking it. The latter started to blush at being so close to his master. "Alright, now I need you to side step to your left." Zalgo said. Shadow Lurker looked down at his feet before mimicking said steps. As he took that step to his left, Zalgo took out his right foot and stepped in the same direction. "Eto khorosho comrade. Now when I step forward, I need you to step back. And that's pretty much it S.L."

Shadow Lurker blushed. He always liked it when his master called him 'S.L'. With that instruction in his head, Shadow Lurker looked down again at their feet. He noticed Zalgo's right foot moving forward, so he took a step back with his left foot. "That's it comrade." Zalgo said as he stepped forward, causing Shadow Lurker to take his right foot back too. "You're learning quickly." For the next couple of minutes, the two of them were slowly practicing the art of slow dancing with the Spandau Ballet song playing in the background. Shadow Lurker's head flooded back to that prom when he heard this song. Letting his memories drift, he placed his head against Zalgo's chest. Zalgo didn't mind though. Shadow Lurker felt kind of soft to him. And his breathing against his chest put him at a kind of ease.

As the final chorus begun, the two monsters looked at one another, locking eyes with each other. Almost immediately, the two slowly began to inch towards one another, slowly closing the gap between their lips and closed their eyes. However, before the two could kiss, the door handle turning suddenly shocked them. Immediately, Zalgo pushed Shadow Lurker away and with an appentage growing out of his back, quickly switched off the radio, stopping the song dead in its tracks. All in good timing, because another one of Zalgo's assistances, Ms. P, opened the door with the supplies Zalgo had asked for. "I got the supplies like you asked me to, my lord." Ms. P said, her British accent as present as it was over the speaker a few minutes ago. "Ah! Spasibo Ms. P. Just lay them on the table over there." Zalgo said, pointing to a nearby desk by his throne. Ms. P then walked over to the desk, leaving the supplies on top of it.

With the supplies out of the way, the two monsters could get a clear look at Ms. P's attire. She wore a black t-shirt with black trousers and black shoes. She also wore black lipstick on her lips too. A little dark for the two's liking. However, if they were to compliment this appearence, it certainly brought out Ms. P's hourglass figure with her pale, almost snow white, skin and her long black hair. This wouldn't be considered the norm in the Over Realm, but since Ms. P was a succubus, usually used by Zalgo as a personal hitman in the Over Realm, the dark setting of the Under Realm fit her.

She then walked out, saying "I'll let you two get on with your plans for whatever it is you wish to do.", closing the door behind her. The two monsters stood for a second, looking at the supplied the succubus gave to them. "Alright, let's get to work." Zalgo said before making his way over to the supplies themselves. Shadow Lurker then stepped forward. "Well wait mah lord. Why did ya push me away when Ms. P came in? Do ya not like kissin' me?" he asked. Zalgo sighed before answering.

"Net. I do. It's just that... I signed a law a while back banning homosexual relationships in the Under Realm. If anybody found out about our relationship, how much of a hypocrite would I look like to the rest of the Under Realm? Don't even ask why I signed it!"

Shadow Lurker was at a loss for words. "Wha's ta' happen if someone is caught bein' one of 'em gay folks? Do ya execute 'em or-?" Shadow Lurker began to ask before Zalgo looked at him. "Don't be silly S.L. I might be a dictator, but even I'm not that varvarskiy." Zalgo said. Shadow Lurker just turned his head slightly, confused at what his master just said. Zalgo sighed. "It's Russian for barbaric. Besides, I don't execute homosexuals. That's for crazy rulers and religious bigots in the Over Realm. I'm actually thankful that they're all dead now. No. I don't execute them. I banish them to the Under Realm Forests. I would even need to do so to monsters within the Under Realm government. You included." he explained, pointing to Shadow Lurker at the last two words.

"Well, if we don't show it, we can't be banished or anythin'." Shadow Lurker pieced together. Zalgo replied with "Exactly! That's exactly the thing." After a few seconds, he then said "Well, we're wasting valuable planning time. Let's get to it." before walking over to the supplies, Shadow Lurker following behind. Zalgo laid out the paper across the desk and took out a black marker pen. "Oh, mah lord?" Shadow Lurker said. Zalgo looked back up at him. "Da?" he asked. Shadow Lurker then blushed, saying "When we have spare time, could ya teach more of tha' slow dancin'?"

Zalgo smiled at him. "Of course, comrade." Shadow Lurker then moved to stand next to Zalgo as he began to draw the map of the Over Realm's world on the paper.


	2. A New Era

The following afternoon, all television and radio broadcasts were interrupted from their scheduled programming by Zalgo for a huge announcement for the whole of the Under Realm to hear. A majority of monsters within the Under Realm stopped and grouped together around the closest TV or radio for this announcement. Those who were around the televisions would see their overlord standing in front of the emblem for the Under Realm itself, which consisted of a pair of scythes forming an 'X' with a large black circle over it. This emblem was also on a podium that Zalgo was standing behind, as he addressed the realm he owned. Zalgo took a breath and began his speech for the whole of the Under Realm to hear.

"My fellow Under Realm dwellers, I broadcast myself onto your television screens and from your radios for a very special announcement regarding the Under Realm as a whole. As it has brought to my attention recently, the Over Realm is now completely devoid of life due to humanity's foolishness and desire for violence. All that remains of such a realm are a few crumbling buildings that they built a long time ago. These will probably fall down like the human race that once stood tall before it. Because of this turn of events, me and my accomplice Shadow Lurker have made plans to take over the remains of the Over Realm and make it part of the Under Realm, effectively merging the two together and make the two realms one realm for all of us to reside in. With this decision shall stand new opportunities for monsters like us. It'll be a new start for some and a pleasant new era for others. A new era that'll allow them to forget about the struggles of being stuck in a realm never to mope in human presence. A new era where you can move around the planet without fear of the human race interacting with the Under Realm in any form. So, in closing of this announcement, I bid all you goodbye and may we pray for a brighter future for the whole of the Under Realm."

Following this broadcast, the radios and televisions tuned back to their normal programming. A lot of monsters liked this idea. The idea of being able to wonder around the world with no worries of human interaction. No longer would they need to have their illusion forms on stand-by, because now with the human race extinct, they didn't need it anymore! It was like a breath of fresh air for them. Free from the pain of having to change into something they're not so that the Over Realm couldn't suspect a thing. The ideology was perfect! But for every million that liked the idea, there was always a handful of monsters that disagree.

"So, in closing of this announcement, I bid all you goodbye and may we pray for a brighter future for the whole of the Under Realm." Zalgo's broadcast stated through a radio at a nearby swimming pool area. Almost immediately after those words were said, a black appendage struck the radio, sending it flying back until it hit a wall, breaking it. That appendage belonged to none other than the Slenderman, who looked a little bit more than angry at the broadcast.

"I don't believe this! The human race is now extinct! How the hell am I supposed to collect souls of the innocent to drag to the Under Realm?!" Slenderman ranted, his strong upper-class American accent strong and clear in his voice, as he sat on a white plastic chair, his head resting in the palm of his hands as if he was trying to get over a headache. He was obviously angry at the apocalypse wiping out the Over Realm, which wasn't his attitude before this.

Him and a few friends had gone to a local swimming pool a few hours ago. The pool was indoors, but the hard plastic roof made the sun shine through over the pool area. Most of his friends was in the pool, but he was on the sidelines still in his suit. Usually, he was in a good mood when he went to the pool, but hearing about the state of the Over Realm brought his mood into an all time low.

A small splash of water that soaked part of the suit's arm brought him out of his frustration. He angrily looked towards the pool and snapped "Damn it Jeff, I told you not to get my suit wet! It takes forever for the damn thing to dry!" down at him, who was holding onto the poolside. "Hey lighten up Slendy! I don't really care that the Over Realm is dead. Hell, if anything, this apocalypse did exactly what I've wanted to do for a long time." Jeff replied before jumping backwards underwater. Masky and Hoody both lay on sunbeds, not far from Slenderman. Masky had a pair of sunglasses on and his jacket open, revealing his muscled stomach and chest, which were just as pale as his face, to the sun. "I'm inclined to agree with Jeff master. Zalgo has plenty of souls collected during the time the Over Realm was still active. Besides, if anything, we don't have to worry about those stupid fangirls anymore. All of them are dead now! Including those rabid bronies and other stupid fandoms that people get so worked up over." Masky said. Slenderman raised a non-existent eyebrow and, whilst pointing at him, replied with "How are you so calm about it? Didn't you used to reside in the Over Realm?"

Masky just lowered his sunglasses to look at Slenderman and said "Oh that place is an old shame of mine to be apart of. I don't consider the Over Realm my home, especially when they started blowing each other up. Besides, I'm much more happy here in the Under Realm." Slenderman just sighed and sat back in his chair. He observed the pool area. Inside it were his friends. One of which was his apprentice Jeff, still swimming around, minding his own business. There was also his (referring to Jeff) stoner friend Ben, trying to get high in one corner of the pool with some of that black stuff he always carries around with him. Although, he was struggling since that black stuff is now wet from the other monsters in the pool. On the other side of the pool, with Rainbow Dash flying above her, was Pinkamena, wearing inflated bands around her forehooves, trying to swim. It was obvious that she was struggling, but Rainbow Dash was flying above, trying to give her motivational support. There was also Eyeless Jack standing beside the pool, drinking some kind of smoothie, before having Creepybloom suddenly pop up from under the water and splashing a huge wave of water at him and then diving back under. Eyeless Jack looked down at his soaking wet clothes before shaking his head, ripping off his hoody and jeans, revealing his black swim trunks and diving into the pool, presumably after Creepybloom. Slenderman looked to the side and noticed Mr. Widemouth with a towel wrapped around him, shivering, with Grinny sitting next to him, looking a little annoyed with the brown furry creature sitting beside him. Slenderman chuckled a little bit, remembering that Mr. Widemouth fell into the pool a few minutes ago, despite Grinny telling him not to go near it. He would've nearly drowned if Rainbow Dash hadn't pulled him out of the water. He cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to the locker room. He walked over to his locker, on the far side of the locker room, opened it and took out a small bottle of water from it. He closed the door of the locker, only to turn and be startled by the sudden appearance of Masky.

"Ahh!" Slenderman let out at the shock, causing Masky to jump a little. After a few seconds, Slenderman got over the shock. "For goodness sake Masky, I told you not to creep up on me like that!" he said, annoyed at this turn of events. "Sorry master. I just noticed you walking into the locker room and I was wonder what's up." Masky replied. Slenderman didn't want to tell anyone the truth, especially not to Masky, but he felt that telling Masky how he felt would make him feel better.

Slenderman sighed and replied with "I'm sorry for being snappy Masky. I guess I'm a little bit upset about the whole fiasco that went on in the Over Realm a couple of months back. After all, in all my times I've been up there, they've had the most beautiful cultures, the nicest forests and everything. Even the night time was beautiful up there! Now what's left? Just some crumbling buildings in empty cities, burning forests and desolate landscapes. Nothing left for us to harvest. Nothing left to observe. Nothing left to admire. Just, nothing." He then proceeded to take a drink from his water bottle. "Do me a favour, will you Masky? When everybody is done with the pool, tell them to meet up at my house. I want to tell them a few things. After that, I'll let you off duty for today, so you can go home early." Slenderman then asked Masky, the latter saluting and saying "Yes sir!" before walking off back to the pool. Slenderman watched him go and then proceeded to put his water bottle back into his locker and follow him back to the pool area.

* * *

A few hours had passed and every creep from the pool was at Slenderman's home. Jeff was sitting on a small armchair with a mug of coffee in his hand. Ben was in the corner, this time without his black stuff. Slenderman had told him that he wanted him to be sober for the announcement he was going to make. Pinkamena and Creepybloom were lying on the rug that lay on Slenderman's living room floor, the former getting the back of her neck massaged by Eyeless Jack. "You were good out there Pinkie. Rainbow Dash is teaching you well about swimming." he said, his Manchester-accented voice slightly muffled from his blue and black mask. Rainbow Dash was in the back, blushing a little bit at this compliment. Grinny was sitting on the sofa, looking bored as Mr. Widemouth sat next to him, asleep. After a few minutes, Slenderman walked in from the landing where he had just climbed downstairs after getting something from his bed room.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Slenderman started, getting everyone's attention. Grinny elbowing Mr. Widemouth in the side, waking him up. "W-wha? What's going on?" Mr. Widemouth asked in his aussie accent. Grinny, his voice accompanied by a strong German accent, replied with "Ze Slenderman's about to shtart his presentation for us, dummkopf." Slenderman then spoke up again. "As some of you may have heard, the Over Realm has been wiped clean due to the human race's obsession with violence.", holding up an image of a mushroom cloud explosion as he says this. Jeff groaned in annoyance. "Great! Killing off the human race was MY job! How dare they take what I wanted from me!" he shouted. Slenderman looked annoyed at Jeff, before clearing his throat and continuing. "Anyway, if you were listening to Lord Zalgo's broadcast earlier, he has plans to merge both what remains of the Over Realm with the Under Realm."

Eyeless Jack raised an eyebrow at this. "That sounds rather interesting. Maybe the Under Realm could do with some more space." he said, once again, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. Slenderman pointed at him, saying "That is what Lord Zalgo says, but if you ask me, I don't think expanding the size of the Under Realm is all that important. As a member of the Under Realm parliament, I believe what Lord Zalgo should do in terms of importance is find a better method of ruling the realm, especially since he cut off benefits for school students within the Under Realm. Besides, the Over Realm was beautiful when I saw it last. We should keep what remains in memory of the deceased human race. Anyway, tomorrow there'll be a public meeting for the plans of the Under Realm. I will be there and I shall voice my thoughts about this policy."

Everyone in the room was silent, unable to think of anything to say. After a while, Pinkamena finally spoke up "Okay. Expect to see me there Slenderman. I gotta go back home." She said, standing up. Grinny perked up, asking her "Pinkie, do you need a lift? It heard zhat it vill rain later tonight und you know vhat ze Under Realm is like vhen it gets dark." Pinkamena looked at him and said "No thanks Grinny. My apartment isn't that far from here. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Everyone else said their goodbye to her as she walked out the door into the night.

* * *

As she progressed back to her apartment along the dark streets, she felt a few drops of rain land on her mane and skin. She looked up at the sky and noticed it had started raining, just like Grinny said it would. "Oh, I gotta get home at a much quicker pace than this. I am NOT having another shower tonight!" she said to herself as she took off at a much faster speed. Unknown to her however, when she stood still to get a good look at the rain, she unknowingly caught the attention of another monster, lurking in the shadows, his red eyes glowing from within. As Pinkamena slowly disappeared from sight, this mysterious monster exited the shadows after her.

Pinkamena continued to walk down the street towards her apartment, the rain soaking her to the bone. It was around that moment she felt like she was being followed. She stopped and turned around. Nobody was there. Just her alone on this empty street. Regardless, what Grinny said made her uneasy about walking alone and now, she was starting to regret declining Grinny's offer for a ride back home. Starting to get a little, she took off into a full sprint, the rain beating down on her face as she ran. After a few minutes of running, she managed to make it back to her apartment building, quickly pressing the buzzer to be let back in. As she waited, she looked around in a panic, convinced somebody was following her in the darkness. She could see nobody behind her or anything, but what were the chances that somebody could be hiding from her sight, ready to pounce on her and do Zalgo knows what to her when she least expects it.

After what seemed like forever, the door finally buzzed and she quickly pushed her way through the door, leaving the rain and darkness outside. She finally sighed in relief when she made it in. Surely whoever was following her earlier (if someone was following her) couldn't get into her apartment now. Relaxed, she proceeded up the steps to the 4th floor. She then turned and walked down a corridor that overlooked the decking and the now-closed bar where monsters usually go during the evenings. Eventually, she reached her room and went inside, turning the light on. Her apartment building was nice and big, with a lot of space around the living room area. There was also a small kitchen and a pair of doors that led to a bathroom and a bedroom that went down a long corridor. There was also a balcony that overlooked the city on the far end of the room too.

Pinkamena looked at the time on a nearby clock. It was 11:30. Since she wanted to see about that meeting tomorrow, Pinkamena decided to go straight to bed. She turned the light back off, shrouding the room in darkness. However, she thought she could see some monster outside standing on the balcony, looking over the city. It was too dark to tell any features. She turned the light back on to get a good look at the figure, but it disappeared when the light was supposed to have hit it. Confused, she turned the light back off, only for the figure to reappear. The light was turned back on, it was gone.

However, when she turned off the light a second time, the figure was right in her face, its own face still too dark to see details. In shock, Pinkamena fell back, landing on the floor. She quickly scrambled to her hooves and turned the light back on. The figure, once again, disappeared. Fearing for what the figure could do if she turned the lights back off, she decided to leave them on and go straight to bed. She walked through the bedroom door and lay down on her bed, placing the covers over her fragile pony body. About 10 minutes later, just as Pinkamena was dosing off, she heard a noise from outside her bedroom. Slowly, she crept out of bed and opened the door, just enough so she can peak out. Through the open door, Pinkamena could see a figure standing beside a group of drawers, presumably looking through them. Its back was to the corridor. Pinkamena couldn't believe it! This figure... who is it? She quickly closed the door, pausing at what to do next. Should she confront this stranger? The first thing she would've done in this situation would be to call the police. But then she remembered that the phone was out there in the living room and it would be too risky to go out and get it with a stranger in her apartment room.

Pinkamena took another breath and looked back out. The figure was still looking through the drawers, seemingly oblivious to being watched. As she observed this mysterious figure, she noticed that it wasn't any of her friends. Or anybody that she knew for that matter! Pinkamena also noticed a pair of bloody red trainers on its feet. During her gaze, she looked up and noticed the figure was making eye contact with her, its eyes black with glowing red irises. Pinkamena panicked, quickly shutting the door and running back into bed. She peaked out from the covers at the now closed door. From under the crack, she noticed the light outside turning off, leaving the corridor in darkness with a click from the light switch. After a few seconds, she heard something else. Thumps.

Quickly, these thumps grew faster and louder. This figure was heading straight for her! Pinkamena quickly ducked her head under the covers in fear, her eyes clamped shut as she whimpered. After a few seconds, she noticed that there was no new sounds being heard. She slowly looked out to her room. All looked normal...

But her bedroom door was now wide open, showing the black corridor outside. Again, Pinkamena ducked under the covers as if it would offer her sanctuary from whatever was out there. "Oh my Goddess, the intruder might be in my room!" Pinkamena thought, panicked. Aside from her whimpering and heavy breathing, the room was silent. After what felt like forever (which was really just 5 minutes), the light outside clicked back on, which gave Pinkamena a sort of relief. She peaked her head back out and noticed that the light was turned back on in the corridor. She breathed a sigh of relief as she got up and closed the door, thinking the intruder had left. She got back into bed and rolled over to face the wall, away from the door, smiling over the fact she was getting worked up over nothing. After all that trouble, the last thing she would want is to be reminded of what just happened.

What she saw next made her smile drop and her blood run cold. Looking directly at her was the same figure that she saw earlier. Despite the low lighting, she could now easily see the details on its face. Being so close to the figure immediately told Pinkamena that this was a male monster. The eyes were piercing black, his irises glowing a blood red. His skin wasn't even skin. Instead, it was dark blue fur, mostly slicked back on his head and back, making them look like dark blue daggers. His mouth curled into a grotesque smile, rows of sharp teeth being visible. This figure had white gloves on, which were smeared with, what she believed to be, blood. This creature stood there, smiling at her. Pinkamena didn't want to make a sound, fearing that something she says will set him off into doing who the hell knows what. After a few seconds of silence, the creature spoke, a voice full of evil and pure malice escaping his throat.

"Evening miss."

Pinkamena did the only thing her throat would allow her to do at this. She inhaled hard and screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly, she took out a pillow and, while still screaming, proceeded to use it as a weapon against the intruder, the aforementioned intruder raising his hands to shield his face from the pillow. The figure spoke as she continued screaming, desperately hoping somebody would hear her. "Hey! Calm down and shut up! I'm not here to hurt y-!" he began, before being interrupted by a pillow to the face. Annoyed by this, he suddenly grabbed the pillow, yanked it off her and threw it to the other side of the room. He then gripped Pinkamena's hooves and held them down. "Now listen to me! I'm not here to hurt you. I wanted to come here and talk to you." the blue hedgehog said to the pink pony. Pinkamena was still afraid as the hedgehog slowly released her hooves. "What do you want from me? Why are you here?" Pinkamena asked, still a little shaken from when he first saw this monster.

This monster turned towards a lamp next to Pinkamena's bed and turned it on, causing her to shield her eyes from the sudden brightness of the room. "I told you, I just want to talk to you. Your beauty attracted me when I saw you walking down the street from Slenderman's house." the monster said. Pinkamena shot up in bed at this. "You followed me back home?! I knew I was being followed! I just had the-!" she began to rant, then she remembered something that he just said just now. "Wait. Did...? Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked. The monster crossed his arms "Isn't that what I said a few seconds ago? Yes, I do think you're beautiful. The name's Sonic EXE, but monsters I know just call me Sonic." Pinkamena lay there in her bed, her jaw hanging open. "Sonic, I'm flattered that you think I'm beautiful, but... Couldn't you have waited until you saw me tomorrow?" she asked eventually, having gotten over the shock of a complete stranger calling her beautiful.

"And risk never seeing you again? I most certainly am NOT taking that chance! Besides, when will I ever see your smooth skin with the balloons on your flank and that soft straight mane of yours?" Sonic EXE said to Pinkamena, gently running his fingers through her mane as he mentions it. For the first time in a while, Pinkamena was at a loss for words. She wanted to say something in response to Sonic EXE's compliments, but she didn't know what. Instead, she could only sit there, her mouth open slightly and her blue eyes gazing into those soulless black ones that Sonic EXE bear inside those sockets, interrupted by his glowing red irises. Despite the sudden introduction to him, Pinkamena couldn't help but feel attracted to this monster. Sure, he was an entirely different species to her, but it felt like he was the monster she was waiting for her whole life. After a few seconds, she saw him begin to climb onto her bed, his body almost locking with hers. She then felt him gently clutch the sides of her head. "Would you rather have me show you?" Sonic EXE said to her.

Without waiting for a response, Sonic EXE tilted his head slightly and moved forward, his lips slightly outward. Pinkamena's eyes widened slightly as her head began to swirl around with different thoughts, a majority being along the lines of "Oh my Goddess, is he going to kiss me? What do I do? I've never been kissed before! Should I play along? Should I smack him away?". Before she could come up with an answer and before Sonic EXE could successfully kiss her, the front door was heard being forced open, followed by the sound of somebody running. A voice then called out. "Pinkie?! Are you okay?! I heard you screaming and I thought you were in trou-!"

The voice was revealed to be none other than Laughing Jack, an insane black and white clown who was very good friends with Pinkamena, who had burst into the bedroom, thinking something was wrong. Another voice was also heard, slowly getting louder as the source approached the room. "We would've came in sooner but the door was locked!" Laughing Jack sighed in annoyance. "For Zalgo's sake Sonic, how many times have we told you not to break into monster's homes?! It's rude and illegal, especially in the Over Realm!" he said, a little angered and annoyed at waking up at this hour. "What's up?" Masky asked, wearing his brown dressing gown, walking through the open door. Laughing Jack turned to the proxy. "It's nothing Masky. Sonic just gave somebody ANOTHER unannounced visit." he said, causing Masky to sigh also. "For goodness sake Sonic. This is the third time this week you've done this! If you wanna visit someone, tell them first!"

Sonic EXE just answered with "I may've never seen this pony again if I waited until tomorrow! And for your information LJ, the Over Realm died off months ago! Those rules don't apply to me anymore." Laughing Jack gave a look towards Masky before speaking. "I don't care if the Over Realm was literally run by intelligent koala bears that skateboard all day and eat nothing but goat's cheese and rotten milk, those rules STILL apply to us in the Under Realm! Now get off Ms. Pinkamena and let her get some sleep!"

Sonic EXE grunted in annoyance as he climbed off the pink pony and walked towards the door, Masky and Laughing Jack watching him. As Sonic EXE disappeared from sight, Masky followed after him. Laughing Jack then turned to Pinkamena to say "I'm so sorry he did this Pinkamena. He's got a thing for breaking into monster's homes. Hopefully, he won't be doing it again. If he does, just let either me or Masky know and we'll deal with it. Anyway, I gotta get going." Laughing Jack then left the room, leaving Pinkamena alone. She sighed a little before lying back. It was at that moment she noticed something on the side of her bed, next to her lamp.

It was a small piece of paper folded up. She took it and opened it up. Written in blue ink were the words 'Call me in the morning beautiful. Sonic EXE', followed by a phone number (presumably his) and a pair of crosses, which Pinkamena knew were kisses. She smiled a little, once again flattered by Sonic EXE's approach. Not many monsters that she knew had the courage to go up to another monster and flat out tell them they're beautiful, that they love them or anything of that nature. They would always shy away into the sidelines whilst someone else takes the gold. Although, she did wonder how he put it next to her lamp without her knowing. Was that why he was looking through her drawers earlier? She then was brought out of that mindset when she yawned, obviously getting more tired as the clock next to the bed showed that it was a few minutes past midnight. She turned off her light and rolled over in bed, falling asleep.


	3. A Brewing Storm Over A Sunny Horizon

The following morning, the Under Realm was starting to bustle with life as monsters went about their daily business, some going to work, others going out to various places. And other monsters going out to meet up with friends. Laughing Jack was sitting alone in a small coffee bar, a small mug of coffee and a jam doughnut on the small table in front of him. He also had a newspaper on the table too, a pen in his mouth, trying to work out a crossword puzzle. Eventually, he looked up and noticed Jeff, his friend and rival walking past. Jeff looked in through the window, waved at Laughing Jack, to which he waved back and went inside to speak to him.

"Hey L.J. my man! Long time, no see, bro! How's things been lately? Any gossip to share with your ol' pal Jeff?" he asked as he walked up to where Laughing Jack was sitting. "Oh, nothing much. Just Sonic EXE was up to his regular shenanigans again. Ya know, intrudin' monster's homes, invading their personal space without their knowledge." LJ said as he put away his newspaper and took a sip of his coffee. Jeff took the seat opposite the clown as he said "Who's the poor sucker this time?" to which he replied "Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie." Jeff looked confused for a minute. "Pinkamena? Isn't that the pink pony who left Slendy's house early last night?" he asked.

Laughing Jack, or 'L.J.' as his friends called him, pointed at him, saying "That's her! And how's this for gossip. You're never going to believe this, but I think Sonic has got a crush on Pinkamena!" Jeff raised an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?" he asked. Jack took another sip of his coffee before answering. "Because as me and Masky were taking him away from Pinkie's home, he kept talking about how beautiful her mane was and how 'gorgeous' her eyes looked. Bear in mind that Sonic isn't the kind of monster to use works like that." Jeff looked a little unphased by this. "After all of these years, well for only like 5 years, I thought that hedgehog would try to get with Rainbow Dash," Jeff questioned, causing Jack to reply with "Oh, don't listen to those bronies! They'll ship Rainbow Dash and the real Sonic with anyone! Did you know there exists, or rather DID exist, a fanfic where Rainbow Dash falls in love with a kitchen sink at Sugarcube Corner? I tell you, her fans were just plain ridiculous with her and romance!", causing Jeff to chuckle a little bit. Laughing Jack, who was laughing a little, looked up and stopped laughing when he noticed Rainbow Dash, the same mare that he and Jeff was laughing about, giving him an almost annoyed look as she left the coffee shop, a small take away coffee cup in her hoof. When she left, he resumed the conversation. "If Sonic does indeed have a crush on her, then apparently he's attracted to balloon tattoos, and perfectly combed straight hair! And if we're going by Pinkamena's history, he must also be into blood letting, BDSM and other Zalgo awful things. For all we know, if those two ever 'do it', he'd probably want her to cut him up as they screw each other. Hell, even mutilation and dismemberment would probably turn them on! They'd probably shove their limbs into BLENDERS like that fat kid from Unfriended in order to receive an orgasm!" he said before taking a drink of his coffee. Jeff cringed at the image of Sonic and Pinkamena having sex as well as the other horrible imagery L.J. just described. "For Zalgo's sake, don't put those images in my head! But, say what you want, if you ask me, I actually think it would work out between them." After hearing this, Laughing Jack turned and spat out his coffee, right into The Rake's face, who just so happened to be walking past at that time. "Ah! Watch where you're spitting, jackass!" The Rake snapped angrily at the clown. But either he couldn't hear the angry creature or he wasn't listening because he was answering Jeff's statement.

"You have got to be kidding me! I can tell the two are on different sides on this whole Under Realm and Over Realm merging thing Zalgo announced yesterday! They will hardly get along with that information about them!" Laughing Jack said. "Again, what makes you so sure?" Jeff asked.

"Because Jeff, I mentioned the merging process to him as me and Masky were leading him back home and he told me he agrees with it all!" Laughing Jack explained. Jeff rolled his eyes, saying "Okay, but how do you know Pinkamena will be against it? She was with me at the swimming pool at the time Lord Zalgo announced it."

"Oh believe me. When you've been friends with Fluttershy, an animal lover, all your life, you tend to appreciate the finer things in life. And the Over Realm had a lot of fine things to appreciate. And, on a side note, I personally do not believe in interspecies relationships." Laughing Jack answered, shaking his head. "Plus, let's face it, the two have nothing in common. Absolutely nothing." Laughing Jack added as he took a large bite of his donut. He continued to speak, his mouth full. "If you ask me, I think Pinkie should be with Rainbow Dash."

"Why?! That pairing would never work out. If Cupcakes has ever taught me anything, it would be Pinkamena would end up killing the poor pegasis and turning her into a cupcake!" Jeff answered back. Now it was Laughing Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "Oh please! Cupcakes is not an official story! It's a stupid fan fic that some low-life hack in the Over Realm wrote! Hell, I'm sure, that if you looked hard enough on the internet as the Over Realm was at peace, you'd find a fan fic involving Pinkie Pie going back to the Mirror Pond, cloning herself, in effect giving her negative self a physical body I might add, taking it back home and having sex with it, just to know what sex with another mare would feel like! I've never seen that story... but I sure would like to have seen it." Laughing Jack, the last part quietly to himself.

Jeff then continued talking. "Her with Sonic EXE on the other hand, would work perfectly! Think about it! They both aren't afraid of killing their friends, they're evil twisted versions of originally child friendly characters and they both take pleasure out of the fact that they are monsters!" Jeff defended. Laughing Jack took his cup and drank the last of his coffee. "We'll see about it. In fact, I'll make a bet with you. If it turns out that Pinkamena doesn't have a crush on Sonic or doesn't return his feelings for her, then YOU will pay for my drinks next time we go down to Skin Taker's Tavern! If she does, then I will pay!" L.J. said, standing up. "Alright! I'll do it!" Jeff said, shaking L.J's hand. "See you around, Smiles." Laughing Jack said, a smirk growing on his face as he took his doughnut, paid the tip and left the coffee shop.

Jeff smirked a little too as he watched his rival leave the shop. He then rested his head on his hand, his elbow rested on the table. "What's the worse that can happen between the two? It's not like the two are gonna jump off a bridge or anything! L.J. has no right to frown upon love. Love is love no matter WHO's in love!" Jeff thought to himself. "Excuse me, sir?" a voice called out. The Glasgow smile donning boy turned around and was startled to suddenly see Tails Doll, the coffee shop waiter, standing next to him. "Tails Doll, please don't sneak up on me like that. You know I don't like being startled. In fact, you're lucky I don't have my knife with me." Tails Doll, holding a small notepad, replied with "Apologies Jeff. Is there anything I can get you?" Jeff cleared his throat before answering. "Yes please, I'll just take the red eye espresso."

* * *

The event was televised all over the Under Realm. It was a simple set up: a large room looking very similar to a courtroom, various rows of chairs facing a large stage. On this stage stands a large podium with the Under Realm's emblem on it. Zalgo standing behind it, the room quickly filled up with various monsters from all over the Under Realm, Slenderman, Jeff, Ben, Laughing Jack, Sonic EXE and other monsters being there too, including the animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, their toy versions, the Marionette and Springtrap! They were the only Over Realm dwellers that managed to survive the apocalypse by finding a portal and escaping through it as the nuclear bombs fell onto their city. All of these monsters stood before the stage. After a few minutes, Zalgo walked onto the stage and stood behind the podium, accompanied by Shadow Lurker and Ms. P, each of them standing beside their overlord.

"You may now sit, Damy i gospoda." Zalgo said to the audience. Almost immediately, the crowd sat in their seats. After the sound of everybody taking a seat died down, Zalgo began to speak.

"My fellow monsters, today will mark a new day for all dwellers of the Under Realm. As I have announced yesterday, the Over Realm's previous occupants have foolishly blew themselves into oblivion with their own desires for violence. Such brutal weaponry was used in the combat. Nuclear warfare that has not been used since Hiroshima and Nagasaki's bombings at the end of World War 2, biological weapons that carry the Over Realm's most feared and deadliest pathogens, including some genetically modified versions of horrible diseases and other weapons of mass destruction. As some of you may already know, North Korea was the first to launch a nuclear warhead directly at the United States of America, hitting Orlando, Florida, Las Vegas, Nevada and New York City, New York." he announced to the crowd, displaying the United States on a map, pointing at where the forsaken cities are. He then turned back to face the map as he continued to explain. "Following these attacks, president Barack Obama requested for the rest of the United Nations, that's the alliance America had with the rest of the world, for help against the dictators of North Korea. From that point onwards? Well, let's just say, this happened to the United States, along with the rest of the world."

Zalgo proceeded to take the map and slowly and nonchalantly began to rip the map into small little pieces of paper, until eventually, there was nothing left of the map, just like the human race. "And in the end comrades, these..." he said before throwing the paper pieces outward, towards the audience, letting it all slowly fall to the floor. "Are what's left of the Over Realm after such brutality." he finished.

Slenderman sat in the front row, scowling at Zalgo. The overlord didn't notice however as he continued with his speech. "Because of the human race's foolish nature and self-destruction, me and Shadow Lurker have both decided to make plans to venture up to the remains of the Over Realm and take over the land, successfully merging the realm with the Under Realm and making one large realm for all monsters to reside in. This plan will be carried out tomorrow morning at 9:30. Is there any questions or queries about this from the audience?"

The room was silent, but not for long. Slenderman cleared his throat and stood up. "I do." he said, holding up his hand. Everyone in the room gasped. Usually, whenever Zalgo asked the audience if they had questions or queries, the room was silent. Not once has anybody stood up and questioned Zalgo's choices in government before. Not even Slenderman, Zalgo's co-worker in the Under Realm parliment, did this in the past! What could've possibly made him change now? It seemed even Zalgo was surprised at this sudden turn of events, as his grin that he usually donned on his face slowly dropped, his eyes going wide at this turn of events.

"Slenderman. What's the meaning of this? Usually you're quiet with these meetings." Zalgo stated. Slenderman straightened out his tie and proceeded to walk onto the stage. "It's simple my lord. I want to say, that in all the years that I've worked with you, this is the point, where I simply disagree with you in the political terms that you're planning to do with the Under Realm and the Over Realm." Slenderman said. Once again, the audience gasped at this. Not once has anybody DARED to disagree with Zalgo. Whenever he made a statement in the Under Realm's meetings, it was always final. Whatever new law he introduced, the rest of the Under Realm would follow it. No monster, and I mean NO monster, has EVER spoken out against Zalgo before.

"Why? What is the meaning of this Slenderman?!" Zalgo asked Slenderman as the latter walked around the side of the podium to stand next to the overlord. "Well first of all, the Over Realm is dead. That's something we cannot debate. However, I think we should focus on the problems we currently have now in the Under Realm before we even THINK about expanding it. Making the Over Realm part of one realm will only cause more problems for us as a realm to solve!" Slenderman explained. Shadow Lurker and Ms. P moved forward, presumably to take Slenderman off the stage. "Net. Let him speak." Zalgo said, stopping the two in their tracks. As they backed into their original positions, Jeff managed to get a good look at Ms. P, raising an eyebrow at her appearance.

Slenderman continued his speech. "Furthermore, I'd like to ask YOU a question my lord." he said. The overlord looked back at Shadow Lurker, unsure of what to say in response. It seemed Shadow Lurker had no idea either as he just shrugged. Zalgo then turned back to face Slenderman. "Well, what is that question comrade?"

Slenderman cleared his throat once again. "Have you ever stopped to admire the evening sky? I don't mean a brief glance at the canvas above our land. I mean, have you ever stopped whatever it is that you were doing, be it important or not, and just stood in one spot, admiring the beauty that comes with it? Have you ever seen the orange and red colours where the sky meets the horizon against the dark blue of the rest of the sky, making it look like the bottom of the canvas is a still image of a fire burning in the distance? The reason I ask this is because the Over Realm has had the same kind of skies in the evening. I know. I've been up there countless times before it all went downhill. As well as the nature that stands on its own, I was amazed how beautiful the human race made the world out to be. Sure, it had a lot of ugly things about it, but there is a hell of a lot of beauty to make up for it!" Slenderman said, passion slowly building in his voice.

"What is your point Slenderman?" Zalgo said, impatiently. "My point is that we shouldn't merge the two realms as one! We should keep the Over Realm intact in memory of the fallen human race that stood before it!" Slenderman replied.

Zalgo sighed. "Alright, point taken. But Slenderman, there's a question I want to ask in return." Slenderman perked up, saying "And that is?"

* * *

**Song title: 'What Is The Point?'**

**Singers: Slenderman &amp; Zalgo**

**Musician style: Danny Elfman**

**Influence: Nightmare Before Christmas' songs**

**Italic lyrics: Zalgo**

**Bold lyrics: Slenderman**

**Bold and Italic lyrics: Both**

* * *

[Verse 1]

_What is the point of leaving that big space empty, up there?_

_Aren't you ever tired of always being stuck down here?_

_This just the time to expand our territory, it'll be easy_

_Honestly, monsters like you make me feel queasy._

* * *

Zalgo acts as if he's going to vomit after singing this. Slenderman stands before him. "Noted of those points, but..."

* * *

**What is the point of disrespecting the dead, anyway?**

**Honestly, nobody can have it their own way.**

**Have you learned anything about fighting, from the mortals a few months ago?**

**Haven't you learned that respect wins the show?**

[Chorus]

_They don't deserve that land anymore, what is the point of it going to waste?_

_If you can't accept this opportunity, you have no taste. _

_Our Lord has gave the overworld enough chances._

_It's time for our kingdom to run full course. _

**What's the point of taking territory we will never use?**

**We should just forget about the land and call it a truce!**

**Well sorry, that we have actual respect for those who passed away!**

[Verse 2]

_What is the point, of staying down here forever?_

_All day, bored down here, gives us a fever._

_What is the point of giving the dead a chance?_

_Seriously, what is the point?_

**What is the point, what are you going to do up there?**

**For centuries, the living only were diagnosed with fear.**

**What is the point, of breaking our moral code?**

**Seriously, what is the point?**

[Chorus]

_They don't deserve that land anymore, what is the point of it going to waste?_

_If you can't accept this opportunity, you have no taste. _

_Our Lord has gave the overworld enough chances._

_It's time for our kingdom to run full course. _

**What's the point of taking territory we will never use?**

**We should just forget about the land and call it a truce!**

**Well sorry, that we have actual respect for those who passed away!**

* * *

**Written by: Duperghoul**

* * *

"What do you mean 'actual respect'? The humans don't deserve respect after what they did to themselves!" Zalgo said, almost out of breath from the singing. Slenderman shot back with "What I mean is that unlike you, I respect the dead and believe we should leave their burial ground alone! Plus, I've seen what the human race has done over the last few years when it was alive! We need to preserve what's left of the human race and I will fight to keep things that way."

Zalgo stood up straight, asking "Are you threatening me and my rule Slenderman?"

"No it's not a threat!" Slenderman snapped, startling the other monsters in the building. He paused, trying to calm himself down. He then sighed and said "I'm not threatening you or your rule over the Under Realm. I'm pleading with you. I know, it's tempting to expand your empire and I see the benefits of doing so, but if you ask me, I think you need to focus on problems the Under Realm has right now before you do the merging process. Which in case you haven't got already, I'm entirely against. But even if you're going to do this anyway, you need to sort the problems that the Under Realm currently has." he finished, calmed down.

Zalgo, who was frowning a little at Slenderman, slowly began to smile. "Alright comrade, I'll hold the plans to merge the two realms until the issues in the Under Realm are resolved." he said, holding out a hand which Slenderman shook. The room applauded at this, proud that the two had come to an agreement. "I'm proud we've managed to come to this agreement Slenderman." Zalgo said to the pale suited man before him.

To which he replied with "I'm proud of this too my lord. After all, once the two of us have the problems solved, it can prove to every monster here that you are a..."

* * *

"Selfish manipulative bastard!"

Slenderman ranted as he stood on a rooftop with Jeff, Ben and Pinkamena, overlooking the whole Under Realm. Only this time, the Under Realm was different.

Running along the Under Realm from the south to the north was a large brick wall. And beyond this brick wall was a second brick wall. Both of them had watchtowers on them, equipped with spotlights and machine gun turrents, both pointed towards the middle of the path. This area was no man's land, buildings now standing abandoned, parks reduced to rotten trees and dull grass. Some buildings were even ransacked, looted and emptied. No monsters were allowed in this area without supervision and because of this, few of the buildings would last a few hours before becoming dirty and all around unpleasant. Both sides had graffiti slandering the side they were opposing. Since Slenderman's speech, the Under Realm became divided. Many monsters agreed with Zalgo's realm merging policies and many monsters agreed with Slenderman's points. Because of this, monsters who agreed with Slenderman's policies of keeping the Over Realm as it was were made to move to the east of the Under Realm and given the name 'Chancers' by Slenderman. Those who agreed with Zalgo were made to move to the west and given the name 'Mergers' by Zalgo himself. Those two sides were also ran by different parliaments. The east was run by Slenderman's 'Monster's Union Of Chancers', the west by Zalgo's 'Supreme Mergers Party'.

After a few minutes, Pinkamena walked towards Slenderman. "Ya know, Slendy? Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to speak your mind at that meeting." she said. Slenderman looked down at her and kneeled down to meet her eye level. "Pinkie, it doesn't matter who says that. It's nonsense. I spoke my mind because I believed that it will help Zalgo in understanding exactly what the Under Realm needs. And all he did was made a big deal out of it!" he explained. He then looked towards Zalgo's mansion on the other side of the walls as he continued. "Well, one day, ONE day, I'll prove that I can run the Under Realm much better than he can! The Monster's Union Of Chancers will not sit still for this! We just need a plan to make him and the Supreme Mergers Party finally understand what the Under Realm needs in a leader." Slenderman then turned to Jeff and Ben. "Jeff, I'll need a second in command to help me with important decisions and things of that nature. I'll need you to come with me. Ben, I'll need your help too." Without a word, the two followed their new leader back to a door that they used to climb the roof quite some time ago and began their descent down the stairs.

* * *

Pinkamena walked along a street, her hoof trailing alone the wall that separated the east from the west, the Under Realm itself was starting to get dark. She was deep in thought regarding the whole Merger/Chancer controversy since the meeting. Of course, she agreed with Slenderman with his statements and his points, but she also thought that were a few things that Slenderman himself was either missing or lacked in understanding. But then again, she also saw what the Over Realm was like. It was just as beautiful as Slenderman said it was. She was conflicted as of who to listen to in terms of her views. Should she be a Chancer and be seen as a traitor to the Under Realm? Or should she be a Merger and never see the beauty that the Over Realm once had again?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she had a strong feeling somebody was behind her. She turned around to see Sonic EXE standing next to a crack in the wall, leading into no man's land. "Evening Pinkamena." Sonic EXE said to her, a smirk on his face as he eyed the pink pony. "Oh hello Sonic. How are you?" Pinkamena replied to the blue hedgehog. Sonic walked forward before speaking. "All good now that you're here with me. You heard about what happened at that meeting? Buncha crazy shit happened there. I think Slenderman and Zalgo had a little sing-off too." Pinkamena chuckled a little.

"It's funny you mentioned that. I was there to see the whole thing. It was rather funny, although I do see Slenderman's points about the Over Realm." Pinkamena said, causing Sonic EXE's attention to peak up once again. "You... agree with Slenderman?" he asked, shock in his voice. Pinkamena looked towards him, her dark pink mane covering one of her eyes. "Yeah. I've seen a lot of things up there in the Over Realm. So many wonders, Fluttershy used to say." she answered. The pink pony then proceeded to sigh. "I do miss Fluttershy." the pink pony said to herself.

Sonic EXE was in silence. One question then bubbled up inside and then surfaced: "Why?"

Pinkamena looked at him, shocked by the question. "Why? What do you mean why?" she asked him. "I mean, why agree with Slenderman's points? I mean, sure, it may have been beautiful whilst it was populated and stuff, but now it's just a desolate wasteland. What more is there to like about it anymore?" Sonic EXE asked her.

"Well," she started. "Do you think I enjoyed turning my friends into cupcakes? I didn't make the rules. Their number showed up and I was in charge to butcher them up, no questions asked."

Sonic EXE stood there, almost shocked at what Pinkamena had to do during her life.

"The creepyponies in the Under Realm just aren't the same as the original," Pinkamena sighed. "The Over Realm was once so beautiful, it hurts to see that the humans wasted it." Pinkamena said, tearing up a little. She began to walk past Sonic EXE, into no man's land, the demon hedgehog walking close behind her. Thankfully, the gun turrents weren't fully operational yet, so any monster could walk into this area without the risk of being gunned down.

Sonic EXE walked over to the pony and slowly patted her on the back. "Hey, hey. I understand your pain. I found it fun to capture victims who played my game in the Over Realm, but after a while, it just got boring. In fact, if it's the beauty of the Over Realm you want back, why not join the mergers and help make it beautiful again?"

Pinkamena brushed her hair aside, before wiping away some tears. "Do you really think the creeps can do it? Fluttershy enjoyed the nice trees and nature. Rainbow Dash adored the sky, but now it's too filled with pollution. I'm sure I would have enjoyed the view from above from a bird's eye. Twilight used to adore the historical landmarks! But now, they are turned to rumble. Nothing can replace them!" she said, beginning to cry again.

"We'll make it work, I promise." Sonic EXE said, trying to calm her down. He placed a hand onto her back, which she suddenly shook off. This caused Sonic EXE to back off. Pinkamena looked into his black, souless eyes, tears still brewing in hers. "You've not experienced enough of the Over Realm in its natural beauty. You don't know what it was like. Sure, you've been up there to take your victims, but you've never stopped to have a good look at the surroundings. And I'm sorry Sonic, it just won't work between us. I want the original Under Realm back, not what Lord Zalgo wants from the remains."

Sonic paused. "So, you're a Chancer?" he asked. Pinkamena just nodded, her breathing shaky. "Geez, Zalgo says an awful lot of things about Chancers. A lot of horrible things. But now that I'm speaking to you, I'm starting to have serious doubts about those things. Zalgo would always say that the Chancers are the low lives of the Under Realm, bargaining from the government and refusing to work to earn their rewards and would rather wait around and take the rewards of others." he added. Pinkamena looked up at the hedgehog. "You still don't get it! Zalgo's brainwashed you." she then said.

"Okay, hold on a minute! I never mentioned ANYTHING about brainwashing. That's what the people in North Korea did." Sonic EXE retorted. Pinkamena shook her head and began to walk away. "You don't understand. Zalgo's just trying to make false promises so that he could get more support for the merging process. In fact, if you, one of the Mergers, has got their mentality that all Chancers are lazy and good for nothing, then WHY are you still talking to me?!" she finally asked, still walking away. What Sonic EXE said next shocked her:

"Because I love you."

Pinkamena stopped dead in her tracks, processing what the blue hedgehog had just said. She slowly turned back to face him. "What did you just say?" she asked him, shocked. Sonic EXE replied with "I said, because I love you.", slowly this time to make sure that Pinkamena heard every single word he said.

* * *

**Song title: 'I Can't Live (With You Gone)'**

**Singers: Sonic EXE &amp; Pinkamena**

**Musician style: Heart**

**Influence(s): 'Alone'**

**Italic lyrics: Pinkamena**

**Bold lyrics: Sonic EXE**

**Bold and Italic lyrics: Both**

* * *

**[Verse 1]**

**Not once would you understand the amount of tears I cry**

**Not once would you understand how much I want to die**

**And even when the day is through...**

**If my life doesn't consist of me and you...**

**I can't live.**

**[Chorus]**

**I used, to be a monster that would kill for a thrill.**

**But unlike that, falling for you took virtually no skill.**

**Now I hope it's as bright as the cracking dawn.**

**I hope you understand the fact that...**

**I can't live with you gone.**

**I can't live with you gone.**

_[Verse 2]_

_Not once would you understand how many times I'd sin._

_Not once would you understand how much it hurt, to cut pony skin._

_Was always told that love may kill like an overdose..._

_Yet I always get butterflies inside whenever..._

_You're close._

_[Chorus]_

_I used, to be a monster that would kill for a thrill._

_But unlike that, falling for you took virtually no skill._

_Now I hope it's as bright as the cracking dawn._

_I hope you understand the fact that..._

_I can't live with you gone._

_I can't live with you gone._

[Instrumental to which the two dance around each other and eventually dance together during that time]

_[Chorus]_

**I used, to be a monster that would kill for a thrill.**

_But unlike that, falling for you took virtually no skill._

_**Now I hope it's as bright as the cracking dawn.**_

_**I hope you understand the fact that...**_

**I can't live with you gone.**

_I can't live with you gone._

_**I can't live...**_

_**With you gone.**_

* * *

**Written by: KJMusical**

* * *

The two were standing very close together, practically embracing each other and virtually toe to toe. The two so close in fact, they could easily kiss each other if they wanted to. Once again, just like the night before, the two's bodies almost locked with one another.

"Now do you understand Pinkie? How I feel about you?" Sonic EXE asked the pink pony as he held her. Pinkamena only answered with a smile and a nod. Sonic smiled too at this. "Now, where were we from last night?" he said, looking like he was trying to remember. After a few seconds, he spoke up again. "Oh yes! I remember now."

Immediately after that, Sonic lunged forward, pressing his lips against the straight maned pony's. Pinkamena's eyes shot open at this. This was it! She was finally kissing the monster that she was starting to fall for! After only an evening of knowing him! After a few seconds, Sonic pulled away. "So, do you feel the same way I do, my love?" he asked Pinkamena. She paused for a minute and then, a smirk grew on her face. She then placed her forehooves onto Sonic EXE's cheeks.

"Maybe this will answer your question." she said, Sonic starting to smirk as well, as if knowing what was coming up. Pinkamena pushed him back against the wall and slammed her lips back on Sonic EXE's. This time, the blue hedgehog starting to kiss her back, both of them shutting their eyes as they made out. The two spent some time locking lips for a while before Pinkamena said between kisses "Is that all you can do? Give me some tongue, sexy!", to which Sonic did, slipping his tongue into Pinkamena's mouth and letting it dance around her own. A few moans were let out of their mouths every now and again, especially since the two were caressing each other's bodies as they kissed like a pair of teenagers slowly getting horny from one another (especially with Sonic EXE groping Pinkamena's flank, granting one loud muffled moan from her), but aside from that and their lips constantly making contact, the two were quite silent. The two were in Heaven during all of this, but the need to breath eventually became too much for them and the two broke their kiss once again, a small trail of saliva between the two's tongues being the only evidence that the two kissed. Even then, it only stayed for about a second.

Sonic stood there, his eyes still closed as he was still experiencing all the pleasure he had from that kiss. "That was amazing. I don't think I've ever met a monster that could kiss like that before." he said, trying to regain his breath. Pinkamena smiled, whispering into his ear "I love you too Sonic. I'd be more than happy to be your special somepony."

Before the two knew it, the deadly hedgehog's ears perked up as he heard footsteps approaching. "Hey! Is somebody out here? Zalgo wants us back in our section of the Under Realm!" A gruff, almost metallic and robotic voice called out. "Oh! That's your que to go. Springtrap'll kill me if he sees you with me. I'll see you later darling." Sonic EXE quickly whispered. Pinkamena nodded and disappeared back into the crack of the wall, back into the Chancer's side of the Under Realm.

A few seconds later, Springtrap, a rotten animatronic that more resembled Donnie Darko than an original Bonnie suit, walked up to Sonic EXE. "Oh, it's you Sonic. What are you doing around here? Lord Zalgo commissioned a curfew during these hours." he said, the metallic and gruff voice on him. "Hey Springtrap, I was just having a walk. I was on my way back home." Sonic lied, walking past Springtrap, the latter watching him pass by before noticing the crack. He had a closer look at it before running his finger down it and sighing. "Zalgo really needs to give this wall a fix. It'll only take a bunch of knocks against it for the whole thing to collapse. And who knows what'll happen when THAT occurs." he said to himself, before walking away.

Pinkamena looked up at the sky and noticed a few stars above. Thinking it was getting rather late, she decided to walk back home. Little does any monster know, Jeff and Laughing Jack were listening in on the conversations and what had happened on the other side of the wall. They saw the conversation, the song and the kiss that hammered the nail in LJ's doubt coffin. The Glasgow smile scarred killer boy snickered that he is won the bet, accompanied with a small fist pump. "See? I told you those two would get together L.J!" Jeff said to the clown beside him. "Oh whatever! With all those differences in political views between them, it won't last." Laughing Jack said as he walked off, annoyed at losing the bet. Jeff followed after him, saying "A deal's a deal, pal! You're paying for our drinks at Skin Taker's Tavern!"


	4. The Muse For War

The Under Realm was silent the following morning. In a stark contrast to the day before, there was little movement in the streets and the wall cast an eerie shadow over them. The gun turrents were now up and running on either side, ready to open fire at anybody foolish enough to walk into no man's land. Some roads were closed off and the train system was virtually of no use following the walls going up. Due to this, the trains stood on the tracks, slowly beginning to turn bronze with rust. A series of ugly grey clouds hung over the Under Realm. Aside from the aforementioned clouds, the Under Realm's sky was virtually clear.

Slenderman stood on the same rooftop that overlooked the Under Realm that him, Jeff, Bem &amp; Pinkamena were standing on the day before. He sighed, shaking his head, still annoyed at what Zalgo had done in response to him standing against the merging process. After a few seconds, a giant blue robot rabbit, Toy Bonnie, opened the door to the rooftop. "Hey Slenderman? Your car's here." he said, his voice having a slight cartoon character style sound to it, making his overall voice sound rather comedic. Slenderman turned his head to face him, making the toy animatronic back away slightly. "Alright Toy Bonnie." he said turning around and walking past him to head down the staircase, the robot following behind.

The staircase itself was big enough for two monsters to walk down side by side. The whole staircase itself was designed in a spiral, a white banister on the edge of the stairs. The lights attatched to the dirty walls of the building were shining very dim, making the whole room look green. With every footstep Slenderman and Toy Bonnie made, the sound would echo down the flight.

"So, what are your plans? Is there a reason why you asked for a car?" Toy Bonnie asked Slenderman, wanting to break the silence. The pale being looked at the blue animatronic and sighed. "Well, we need to start making plans for what we're going to do about Zalgo and the Mergers. But first, I need to make the announcement to my fellow Chancers about our plans and what we need to do to make them come true." he answered, causing Toy Bonnie to raise an eyebrow. "And, what exactly ARE those plans?" he asked.

"I've taked some notes from actual historical wars from the Over Realm whilst it was alive and I believe the first step would be to gather resources and generate propaganda for those on the neutral side of the whole controversy. You know, to convince them to join us? Then, once the time is perfect, we're gonna break down that wall and march straight through no man's land, whilst setting up living space there of course, into the Merger's side and take over the Under Realm's parliament. Then Zalgo will see how much of a fool he has been all these years!" Slenderman replied.

Toy Bonnie was interested in Slenderman's plans, to the point where he missed a step and nearly fell over, only to be caught by Slenderman's appendages. "Thanks Mr. Slenderman. Wh-what about the other monsters? Ya know, Jeff? Ben? Pinkie? All those guys?" he then asked.

Slenderman was in deep thought for a moment before replying. "Jeff is the second in command for the Chancers. If I'm not around for whatever reason, Jeff will be in charge. I had Ben help me with some planning, but I haven't heard from him since. I just hope he hasn't left and gone with the Mergers. I've hired Masky &amp; Hoody as writers for propaganda. I haven't yet decided on what role to give the Rake yet, but I think he'll do well as the weapons specialist for us. As for Ms. Pie..."

He paused, stopping on a step, Toy Bonnie stopping too. "What about her?" Toy Bonnie asked. "Well, I don't know about her at the moment. Let's just say that Pinkamena has become very... uncomfortable, about the whole thing. She calls herself a Chancer, but that's all she'll say. With all other information, she just keeps it to herself. Call me paranoid, but it's almost like she's hiding something from us." Slenderman replied, continuing to walk. Toy Bonnie just shrugged as they neared the door outside at the bottom of the stairs. "I dunno. As far as I know, Pinkie isn't the kind of pony to hide something from her friends."

Slenderman looked at the animatronic. "You do know that she's just an acquaintance to me, not a friend, do you?" he asked. Toy Bonnie just stood there, his eyes glancing downwards in an embarassed manner. "Let's just go." Slenderman finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence between the two. He turned and opened the door. Almost immediately, light shone into the dark ground floor and Toy Bonnie had to shield his eyes from the outside light before walking out. Slenderman, due to his eyes being invisible (either that or non-existant, no monster knew for certain), didn't even flinch in the light. After the brightness faded, the car that Toy Bonnie mentioned was there, being driven by Foxy, another animatronic from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

"Yar, me faceless friend! Where ye' be driven to today?" Foxy said from the front seat, his voice having a stereotypical pirate roughness to it. Toy Bonnie ran forward and opened the door for the suited monster, to which he got into the vehicle, followed by Toy Bonnie once again. "Just take me to the town hall please Foxy. And another thing? Please don't call me faceless. I DO indeed have a face, you just can't see it." Slenderman said to the robotic fox driver. "Aye. I'll bring you right there." Foxy said, the engine spluttering to life as the car began to roll forward, towards the town hall.

After a few minutes of silence, Slenderman spoke up. "So Bonnie, did you get your friends to help you with setting up?"

Toy Bonnie looked at Slenderman before replying. "Well, yeah. I talked to the others and they seem interested in it all. All of them are on our side. Well, all but two." he said, sounding disappointed on the last sentence.

Slenderman looked towards him and asked "What do you mean 'all but two'?", causing Toy Bonnie to state "Marionette's not convinced. He's gone with Zalgo and the Mergers. And Springtrap. But then again, he was the asshole who caused all the drama back at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. So I shouldn't really be shocked at that."

Slenderman was silent for a few seconds, before chuckling a little and saying "Did you manage to get Balloon Boy with you? What did you guys call him? Oh yes, the 'Enragement Child'. And what was that phrase you'd tell him? Something like 'breath my weiner' or-?" Toy Bonnie sighed.

"It's 'inhale my dong', it's kind of an insult we did, but in most cases, we used it jokingly. And as for BB, it wasn't hard to convince him to join us. He's a gullible lil' dumbass. Even if it was the most stupidest thing in the world, you tell him, he'll believe you. A couple of weeks back, I told him that Laughing Jack was gay. He believed me! Even when he saw him flirting with girls, he was convinced he was just trying to hide his sexual orientation. We had to tell him it was a lie when that clown tried to pick a fight with him, just for trying to talk to Laughing Jill."

"Really?" said Slenderman. Toy Bonnie chuckled a little and replied "Yeah. In fact, he even told him outright that he had nothing to hide with his sexuality. And almost immediately after he said that, BOOM!", throwing his right hand curled into a fist into his open left hand with the onomatopoeia. "Socked square in the face! We had to tell him we made that up and apologise to Laughing Jack as well, but it was still funny to see Laughing Jack clutching his hand in pain after punching BB. I mean, what kind of maroon punches a boy made of pure metal in the face?"

Then it was Slenderman's turn to chuckle. The two's conversation went on for quite some time. They didn't even realise they had arrived at their destination until Foxy had to tap Toy Bonnie on the shoulder to let him know. Both Slenderman and Toy Bonnie got out of the car, the former thanking Foxy for the drive, and walked towards the town hall, going through the doors and down a long corridor decorated with a red carpet, white walls and various portraits, into a room bearing similar resemblance to the war room from 'Dr. Strangelove', only smaller.

This room contained a large map of the Under Realm, which, at first glance, would appear to be unchanged, but the West was coloured imperial red on the screen, representing the area of the Under Realm occupied by the Mergers, whilst the east was coloured a navy blue, representing the area occupied by the Chancers. There was also a noticeable section of the map going down the middle of the two sides in celadon green. This was no man's land. No monster was allowed in this area without the permission of either side. Gun turrents were active all along the wall to prevent one side from walking over to the other. Each side's turrents were designed not to open fire at anybody they recognised as either a Merger or a Chancer, depending on the side.

As for the rest of the room, it had very small blue lights hanging from the ceiling and a large round table. A few monsters were seated at the table, including Jeff, Pinkamena, Masky, Hoody, Ticci Toby, Eyeless Jack, Korbyn Jumping Eagle, Scarecrow, Jane, The Rake, the animatronics, minus the Marionette &amp; Springtrap, and Pirate Percy. Slenderman &amp; Toy Bonnie both took their seats, the former placing the tips of his fingers together.

"Gentlemen, I do believe you all know why we are here." he said. Balloon Boy suddenly perked up and chimed in "Ooh! Is somebody in this room gettin' married?", resulting in a few odd stares from the other monsters, Foxy, who came in through an alternate route, trying not to snicker at Balloon Boy's stupidity and Toy Freddy rolling his eyes. Slenderman sighed. "Alright, MOST of you know. We're here to negotiate plans with what to do with the Mergers. Jeff, have you gone through the set up?" he asked.

Jeff walked over, a piece of A3 paper under his arm. Once he got over to Slenderman, he unfolded the piece of paper, revealing it to be a crudely drawn version of the Under Realm's map. "Well Slendy, I've figured out that Zalgo has somehow managed to set up his turrents to target all of us should we try a direct assault on his side, just like we've done for them. There are some problems in the turrent's software however." Jeff said. He then continued, pointing towards no man's land.

"The gun turrents on either side only target about 75% of no man's land. Which means this middle section along here is unguarded. None of the guns are designed to target this area. Any monster will be able to hide out there. Plus, there's the threat of the turrents being upgraded somehow to fill that void. I would suggest that we camp out there and observe the Mergers from that distance, but then I considered the risk we'd easily be spotted in this area. If they did spot us, or if said turrents were to be upgraded, we'd ALL be mince meat. Well, aside from the animatronics. Those bucket of bolts would just be broken pieces of metal and wires." The animatronics nodded in agreement, Toy Bonnie seeming to be a little offended with the buckets of bolts remark, simply stating "Hey!" in response.

"So, I think the best strategy would be to push our influence as far as we can into no man's land, find a way to deactivate the gun turrents, or turn them against the Mergers to the point where they need to be deactivated, either method will work, then charge straight onto their ground, giving Zalgo little to no time to prepare himself for our seige." Jeff concluded.

"Excellent." Slenderman said to Jeff. Pinkamena then proceeded to speak up. "But wait, how would we be able to know what Zalgo's plans are? For all we know, he could set up the same strategy that we have. He could be having this EXACT same conversation with the Mergers. In fact, he could possibly have a spy sent over!"

The word 'spy' appeared to get everybody's attention almost instantly, with some monsters darting their eyes across the room at one another, others looking behind their chairs and under the table, checking if anybody was listening in on them. Slenderman replied to Pinkamena's statement with "Good point. We'll need somebody sent over there to check on Zalgo's plans. Nicolas, are you here?"

After a few seconds of silence, footsteps can be heard running and the aforementioned monster, a sickly pale man around 5'8-5'9, light grey hair and black eyes, wearing a torn blue jumper (complete with a hip belt containing syringes and other medical tools), grey trousers, black shoes, black fingerless gloves and a black beanie, can be seen running up to Slenderman's chair from behind, stopping just before him.

"You called me Mr. Slenderman?" Nick asked, his voice having a slight German accent that was mostly covered by an American accent. The suited monster spun his chair around to face Nick. Slenderman then started to speak, his voice slow and clear, for what he was about to tell Nick was very important to the Chancer's success against Zalgo &amp; the Mergers.

"Ms. Pinkamena Diane Pie has just brought up a very good point regarding the threat of what Zalgo may be planning. She also mentioned the potential risk of spies on our side. Since you're very fast and you've got a very high amount of agility-."

"And 'cause you're a tough &amp; smart little cookie!" Hoody chimed in, interrupting Slenderman. He sighed before continuing. "Yes, and because you have a high IQ compared to some of us, I need somebody to be the Chancer's spy. That's where you come in my friend. I need you to infiltrate the Merger's side and find out as much information regarding their plans as possible." Nick saluted, accompanied with a "Yes sir! I'll be happy to help the Chancers out!"

Slenderman then spoke up again. "Perfect. Now I need to ask you something. Since the Mergers have set up a gun turrent line along their wall just like we have ours, they've got a list of monsters in the Under Realm. And since you're a Chancer, those turrents will mow you down if you go into their border unprotected. Do you still have your wig?"

"Yes I do sir. I've been holding onto it should I ever since that bet I had with Eyeless Jack." Nick said. Toy Bonnie glanced over to Eyeless Jack, who was just sitting in his seat, unfazed. Eyeless Jack then turned and noticed the baby blue bunny looking at him. "What? It was just a stupid bet I did!" Eyeless Jack said to him. "Weird..." Toy Bonnie said in response, rolling his eyes. Eyeless Jack turned back to Nick &amp; Slenderman, quietly muttering to Toy Bonnie "It's no weirder than your gay little voice.", the latter didn't hear him.

"I'll need you to use that wig and, as your 'Nicole' persona, infiltrate the Merger's side, find out as much info as you can and then report it all back to us." Slenderman finished. "Aye sir! I'll do everything in my power to grant your wish sir. I may not be scary, but I can do scary things when given the orders." Nick said with a salute, before leaving the war room to get his wig. Slenderman then turned to face the table. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I've got some more information to share with you all regarding our plans, so listen up." he said, his hands flat on the table.

* * *

Nick walked through the crack in the Chancer's wall and non-chalantly walked into the middle section of no man's land. He then applied his wig and turned on a small black box on his belt. This device changed his voice to sound female. He checked the device was working by saying "My name is Nicole and I wish to join your ranks.", nodding that the device had completely camouflaged his voice before stepping into Merger territory.

Almost immediately, the gun turrents beeped as they locked onto 'Nicole' and revved up, beginning to spin, ready to open fire at the spy. Nick froze in place, waiting for the guns to mow him down. Instead, they ran for a few seconds, then stopped. After a few seconds, Lord Zalgo's voice spoke over the speakers around the turrents.

"Who are you? State your name and your business!"

Nick gulped hard before speaking, his voice coming out sounding as feminine as he wished. "M-my name is Nicole. I heard all about the, um, recent goings on around the Under Realm and I wanted to support my one true overlord of the... Under Realm." After a few seconds, a few voices spoke quietly over the intercom, before Zalgo spoke again.

"Alright, wait there. I'll send one of the fellow Mergers over to help you in." he said. After a few quiet minutes, a car pulled up, Laughing Jack behind the wheel.

"Hey, you must be Nicole." He said. Nick just nodded as Laughing Jack squinted his eyes. "Is something the matter?" 'Nicole' asked.

"Sorry, it's just, you look really familiar." Laughing Jack said. Nick thought quickly. "You must've seen me... at the... Under Realm... New Year's Party." he said. With that, the clown blushed. "Oh yeah, that. I don't really want to talk about it. Just come on in the car." he said awkwardly.

Nick moved up to the car and sat in, only to be startled by a noise that can only be described as a balloon with its air being let out really quickly. Laughing Jack stiffled his laughter as the grey skinned spy reached under where he sat and pulled out a whoopie cushion. "You're not the only one who's fallen for that ol' gag. I managed to get my old friend Jeff so many times with that trick. You should meet him some day, he's a really cool guy."

The 'girl' replied with a simple "I'll probably recognise him when I see him." as the car began to drive off. The drive to Zalgo's lair was almost completely silent, save for Laughing Jack trying to make basic conversation with the newcomer, the sound of the car's engine and the tires running over the loose gravel. After a few minutes, the two arrived at Zalgo's mansion. Laughing Jack stepped out and walked over to Nick's side of the car, letting him out and walking up the steps to the mansion. Once at the doors, the clown stood in front of the spy.

"Now I need to tell you, everything beyond these doors is extremely confidential. Absolutely nobody else needs to know about this, especially not those damned Chancers." Laughing Jack said, Nick gritting his teeth a little at the last remark. "Okay, that's fine. Those Chancers were trying to fill my head with all kinds of bullshit. That's why I moved out of that area. I wanted to get out of there so badly, I didn't even think to pack my things!" he said. Laughing Jack just replied with "Don't worry, once we take over the Chancer's section of the Under Realm, we'll grab your stuff."

They moved forward until eventually, they arrived at Zalgo's hidden war room. This room had almost the exact same design as Slenderman's war room except the lights were red as opposed to blue. There was a round table as big as the one in the Chancer war room. Seated at this table was Lord Zalgo himself, his personal assistant Shadow Lurker, Sonic EXE, Ms. P, Grinny, Mr. Widemouth, Rainbow Dash, the Elements of Insanity, Marionette, Springtrap, Observer, HABIT, Skin Taker, Horace Horrible &amp; BOB.

As Nick sat down in the free chair next to Laughing Jack, he noticed Springtrap raise an eyebrow and lean towards Marionette to whisper something to him, occasionally pointing at Nick, the black and white puppet seeming to agree with him. Nick began to sweat, thinking that his disguise hasn't fooled Springtrap.

But before he could speak up, Zalgo sat down and began the meeting, giving Nick a sense of relief. "Ladies &amp; Gentlemen, I've decided to call this meeting today in regards to what we wish to do with the Under Realm once we've gotten rid of that ublyudok Slenderman. As mentioned back at the Under Realm Hall where I held the announcement regarding the Over Realm, myself &amp; Shadow Lurker wish to expand the Under Realm into the remains of the Over Realm. Except as you know, Slenderman and the Chancers won't allow it. The traitorous kusok gryazi has managed to push those plans back and refuse to listen to me regarding the benefits of the merging process!" Zalgo said, angrily resting his forehead on his fingers after speaking.

Springtrap rose from his seat, his voice still gruff in tone. "Lord Zalgo, if I may speak, I've managed to notice a crack on the Chancer's wall last night. If Slenderman gives the orders for the Chancers to launch an all out assault and they break down that wall, it could spell out total destruction for us." he said. Nick, unnoticed by anyone, had his hand on a button attatched to a small recording device that he hid under the table and recorded all of Springtrap's dialogue on the small piece of plastic and wiring.

"Und how vould you know about a possible assault against us from ze Chancers? Ze turrents vill turn zhem all into coloured paste vonce zhey shtep foot into our territory. Ve have virtually nozhing to vorry about." Grinny said to Springtrap.

Springtrap looked towards the human/cat hybrid before replying "That's true, but it's easy for a spy to break into the gun turrents room just down the corridor from Zalgo's master bedroom and disable the gun turrents. Either that, or they can hack them to open fire on any Mergers that are in it's range. We could become that coloured paste you mentioned just as much as the Chancers could if those turrents are hacked!"

Nick raised an eyebrow on the mention of the gun turrent room. Surely, that would be useful for Masky to try and hack into them. A few seconds later, he released the button and placed the device he was holding back into his trousers. The Mergers were quietly dicussing the issue about the turrents amongst themselves.

Nick cleared his throat, causing everyone else to quiet down, thinking 'Nicole' was going to say something. He then asked "Don't take this the wrong way, but I'm curious as to why we feel the need to wait until the human race is dead before we could merge the Under Realm with the Over Realm. I mean, as far as I can recall, some of the Over Realm dwellers were huge fans of us all."

Overwelming groans, full of disgust and annoyance, were greeted following the fan mentions. "Don't even get us started on those so-called 'fans' Nicole." Fluttershout said.

"Seriously, fuck those fans!" Zalgo said, resting his head on his fingers. Nick then thought for a minute before asking "Why? What about those fans?". It was Rainbow Dash's turn to speak up. "They are NOT fans Nicole. They're just immature little brats that were allowed access to the internet at TOO young an age! Seriously, have you guys seen what they put up on there?"

Nearly everyone groaned and nodded. Sonic EXE spoke then, his feet resting on the desk. "Yep. Death threats. Blind accusations. Same-sex romance, or 'shipping' as they call it. I swear, you take away their PCs, they wouldn't say shit to each other!"

Raimbine then spoke up. "True, but you're forgetting that one Brony-con incident back in 2014 Sonic."

Nick raised an eyebrow. "What's this Brony-con incident you just mentioned?" he asked. Raimbine looked surprised at this. "Nobody told you about it?" she asked, 'Nicole' shaking 'her' head. Pinkis Cupcake, who was sitting right next to her, then shot up.

"You mean, THAT incident? Oh my Zalgo, that was a bad year at that Bronycon. Apparantly, some Sonic fan that was at that Bronycon got into a heated arguement with somebody, who was a brony, all because they did some fanart involving Sonic &amp; My Little Pony. Nobody knows exactly what went down, the Sonic fan said the brony attacked first, the other said the opposite, but the two got into a fight."

"Does this normally happen at Bronycon?" Nick asked. Pinkis shook her head. "No. Usually it's quite peaceful." she replied. "Well, what happened then?" Nick asked, now interested. Fluttershout then spoke up again. "Well, maybe we shouldn't be talking about stuff like that. Let's just say he got a few scrapes and bruises."

"It was more than just scrapes and bruises! He was stabbed 6 times!" Pinkis whispered. Rarifruit then slapped Pinkis' stomach. "Pinkis! Nicole doesn't need to know about that!" Laughing Jack spoke after being silent for sometime, stating "Yeah! If I recall correctly, he needed 60 odd stitches to close the wounds. As for the attacker, he got 15 years in jail for his attack. God, the Sonic fandom is just awful!"

Sonic shot up, racing over to Laughing Jack's seat, startling Nick in the process. "You take that back! Your dumbass fans defended your pedophile creator back when evidence between him and Comic Kit was released by her!" Laughing Jack grit his teeth before shooting back "That was years ago! And those were dumbass fans of Snuffbomb to begin with!"

"People!" Springtrap shot back as he suddenly stood up. "None of your fans are as bad as the Five Nights At Freddy's fanbase. I mean, have you seen the amount of fangirls that wanna fuck Foxy?! They think it's cute, but it's not! It's creepy! Secondly, they're all me, me, me! Not once did they take ANY consideration about how long those games take to be developed, Scott's personal life nor his friggin' other projects! Once one game was released, they'd demand Scott make ANOTHER friggin' game! And finally, they were too busy arguing over theories with each other to figure out the story of the games themselves!"

Sonic then went straight up to Springtrap. "Yes, but you're forgetting that our fanbase had convicted pedophiles and screaming little kids that weren't raised correctly. And trust me, I thought the Call of Duty fanbase was bad!" he said to Springtrap's face. He then turned to the others. "Seriously, have you guys seen or heard those guys? All of 'em! Calling each other retards, faggots, autistic and other Zalgo awful names. Ya know, I saw one person go on a full tirade over getting killed with an RPG on Black Ops 2, constantly screaming down his headset calling that person an autistic little faggot who runs around with a shield like a gay little bitch. The worst part? He sounded like he was 9 years old and had been kicked in the balls too many times! Like, why the fuck would his parents allow him to play Call of Duty?!"

Nick nodded. "Okay, I understand! Ya know, I was once a guy before those braindead assholes called me out, claiming I was a 'Mary Sue'. Those bitches wouldn't know a 'Mary Sue' if their own OC's reached out and smacked them in the face!"

"Damn right! Some bronies even said they wanted to 'cum' inside me, whatever that means. Either way, it didn't sound good and I'm glad they're all dead now!" Rainbow Dash said in response. She then stood up, her forehooves on the table. "Ya know what those guys lacked during life? Respect!" She finished, slamming her hoof on the table on the last word for emphasis.

* * *

**Song title: 'Notorious'**

**Singers: Mergers**

**Musician style: Apathy / Christina Aguilera**

**Sample(s): Marilyn Manson - 'The Beautiful People' (Drums &amp; Guitar Riff).**

**Influences: Ditto**

**Italic lyrics: Rapped**

**Bold lyrics: Sung**

* * *

_[Verse 1 - Rainbow Dash]_

_The bigger they are, the harder the fall._

_Is it all worth the fame after all?_

_'Cause if you build your fanbase with a massive spirit._

_The bratty packs will always come and ruin the image._

_With their skin like living balloons, all fat and sweaty!_

_Busy arguing over the things that are just so petty!_

_I'm sure their parents would've been glad(!)_

_And we thought Xbox Live users were bad!_

_We don't want them, but they don't leave._

_They'll just continue to do what they please._

_'Till all the out-siders see are that coupe_

_And decide to pack the fans into that one group._

**[Chorus - Laughing Jack]**

**The fans only need to clear the road!**

**'cause they taint their image and it shows.**

**And I just don't know, why in this world they think they're glorious**

**They're only notorious!**

_[Verse 2 - Sonic EXE]_

_What do a lot of them do? Act like spoiled kings!_

_And they all argue over the minor things!_

_What cannon's correct? Let's try and play cupid!_

_And argue with those who disagree 'cause we're stupid!_

_While we're at it, let's flame people like the Westbourough Baptist Church!_

_Since we're too fuckin' ignorant to do some research!_

_Plus, we never learned a Zalgo damn thing about tact!_

_And we're ignorant and think we're right! In fact-._

_While we're at it, let's give each other names_

_Since we're all so blind to our friggin' shames!_

_And they wonder why their haters call them autistic_

_One bit of disagreement makes them go ballistic!_

**[Chorus - Pinkis Cupcake (Fluttershout)]**

**The fans only need to clear the road! (Clear the road!)**

**'cause they taint their image and it shows. (It shows!)**

**And I just don't know, why (why) in this world they think they're glorious**

**They're only (only) notorious.**

_[Verse 3 - BOB]_

_And the clowns don't need makeup to hide their faces!_

_They just have blank profile pics to troll in different places._

_If they were face to face, they probably won't say jack!_

_So braindead, that a lobotomy won't even bring them back!_

_When the apocalypse came, like angels from grace they fell._

_And we're sitting here laughing whilst they're rotting in Hell!_

_Since they treated Slenderman &amp; Zalgo like their majesty._

_Oh wow! A Slenderman stabbing! NOW it's a tragedy(!)_

_Finally, are they freaked out by us? Hah! Barely!_

_They still adore us and we're meant to be scary!_

_Of course they'd run up to us, saying they love us!_

_But if they saw what we think of them, we'll run crying to their mothers!_

(Rainbow Dash can be seen playing an electric guitar for the rest of the song.)

**[Bridge - Mr. Widemouth]**

**See if they'd love us now!**

**If they lived, they should bow down!**

**We're not cute and we're NOT your bae!**

**And we won't be treated this way!**

(All of the Mergers, except for Nick, stand up and march around the table in time of the beat.)

**[Hook - Springtrap (Inpersonating Marilyn Manson)]**

**Notorious to us, you're notorious to us! (X4)**

**[Chorus - Zalgo &amp; Shadow Lurker]**

**The fans only need to clear the road.**

**'cause they taint their image and it shows. (X2)**

**[Shadow Lurker]**

**They're, only notorious to us...!**

**[All]**

**The fans only need to clear the road!**

**'cause they taint their image and it shows.**

**And we just don't know, why in this world they think they're glorious (X2)**

**They're only notorious...!**

**Yeah!**

**[Grinny (Pinkis Cupcake)]**

**So notorious (Wanna be on top of the game.)**

**So notorious (Only bring their cause to shame.)**

**It's all they do... (It's all they do... )**

**And the truth is-.**

**[All (Springtrap)]**

**They're only notorious...!**

**(Notorious to us, you're notorious to us)**

**(Notorious to us, you're notorious to us)**

* * *

Written by: KJMusical

* * *

As everybody sat back down, Rainbow Dash dropped her guitar, causing a loud thump to echo throughout the room.

"Alright. Now that all that's out of the way, I have an announcement to make, comrades." Zalgo said. "HABIT, Ms.P, stand!" he suddenly said, startling Nick.

Immediately, Ms. P, along with a beige rabbit / human hybrid wearing a dark blue hoodie and grey jeans, stood up and walked over to Lord Zalgo.

"Yes sir?" the two spoke. However, whilst Ms. P spoke with her British accent, HABIT on the other hand, had a strong Scottish accent and replied with "Ay sairrr?"

Zalgo turned to the two and said "As you may know, there's always a risk of spies from the Chancers being within Merger territory.", Nick beginning to sweat. There was always a possibility that he was caught early. He especially didn't like Springtrap's behaviour towards him. "So HABIT, I need you to spy on the Chancers and bring back any information you think can be useful to the Mergers."

"Yer wish is mah commain, mah laird!" HABIT replied with a salute, his Scottish accent still evident. He then ran out of the room, Nick watching him. "Ms. P, you mentioned something about a video feeding thing?" the overlord said to the succubus, causing Nick to raise an eyebrow in interest. "Yes my lord, the new Vid-Zone project that me and Masky were working on, well, until he decided to work with those traitorous Chancers, has been set up and put into every electronic device within our section of the Under Realm. What this'll do is allow us to talk amongst ourselves whilst we're in different sections of the Under Realm, similar to what the Over Realm called 'Skype' or 'Google Hangouts' as they were called."

Lord Zalgo stood up. "That's all perfect Ms. P. This will be perfect for allowing us to communicate with each other without the risk of spies. If there's any updates needed, feel free to install them!" he said, this Russian accented voice full of joy. He then turned to Shadow Lurker, asking "Shadow Lurker, is there anything you wish to add?", to which he just shook his head and shrugged. Zalgo turned back to face the others "Well, the only thing I need to say, is that everything discussed in the meeting is confidential and absolutely nothing must be spoken about anywhere aside from this meeting room. Meeting dismissed."

With that, everybody stood up and left the room. Eventually, only Springtrap and Marionette were left behind in the room. The rotten bunny leaned towards the smiling puppet.

"Hey Puppet, was it just me, or did you think Nicole was up to something during that meeting? I dunno about you, but I can't help but get the feeling she's one of the Chancer's spies." Springtrap said. Marionette didn't say anything. It just looked at Springtrap without so much as an acknowledgement of what he had just said. Eventually, Springtrap sighed and stood up.

"You know, sometimes I wonder why you never speak when others talk to you. And you wonder why hardly anybody hangs out with you." he muttered before walking out. Marionette just sat there, his head facing the desk.

"If you saw what I saw during the Over Realm's final days, you'd understand." Marionette finally spoke, his voice quiet and almost like a whisper. He then stood up and began to make his way out of the meeting room. But before he left it, he noticed another screen.

This one had a long web on it with a transparent view of the Under Realm. This was the Under Realm subway system. Zalgo had it built many years prior, but now the subway just stands abandoned, the trains now littered and covered with graffiti. "Huh, you'd think with all the drama that happened, Zalgo would close that down." Marionette said to himself before levitating out the room, turning off the lights as he left.

* * *

Nick ran down the darkness of the subway tunnels, his heartbeat accompanying the orchestra of the wind blowing through the tunnels and his sound of his footprints. He pulled out a phone and dialed in a number, placing it to his ear as he turned off his voice changer on his belt. After a few seconds, Slenderman's voice was heard on the other end.

"Ah Nick, how has the mission gone?" Slenderman asked the spy. "Boss, you wouldn't believe what Zalgo is planning!" Nick said as he continued to sprint down the dark tunnels, back to the Chancer's side.

* * *

**Alright, that's another chapter finished!**

**Now, I sincerely apologise for the lack of chapters on this story (as well as a lack of stories in general). Honestly, I believe this is due to me losing interest in story writing. I mean, to be entirely honest, it's become a chore for me to write things. I don't really have any fun in writing fanfiction, instead they feel more like a job. I don't feel a sense of joy when I write these stories anymore, instead I feel a sense of boredom, as if writing is starting to get boring. Regardless of the previous statement, that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop. It just means I'm not gonna be as active on Fanfiction.**

**However, if you want more content from me, I'd suggest you follow me on DeviantArt. Trust me, I'm even MORE active on there than I am here!**

**In fact, I want to thank Duperghoul for contributing to this story so far. As of now, 2016 will be his final year on FanFiction. Hell, he's got his own original stories to write! I don't know however, if he's gonna be around to contribute to the story once his time's up. Besides, he's the one who inspired this story with his own creepypasta musical Pasta With The Creeps!**

**So with that being said, go show him some love! Check out his stories! Especially Pasta With The Creeps. It'll be all worth your time reading.**

**Another thing before I go, what was cut from this chapter (mostly due to time restrains) was another song which was going to be in the style of Muse (whom you may know performed songs like Starlight, Supermassive Black Hole, Hysteria and the more recent hit from them, Revolt), fused with some rapping in the style of Hopsin. Both sides were gonna sing this song, with the neutral side doing the rapping. Unfortunately, I'm gonna move that song to another chapter because I felt it's been way too long since I did another chapter for this story.**


End file.
